A Lesson In Love
by Jillie062
Summary: Hikari is a smart girl. Most things she can figure out on her own, but some things are more fun to learn with Takeru [Takari] [Oneshot]


I wanted to write something purely Takari because I never seem to give poor Takeru a break. And no, I could not think of a good title.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A Lesson in Love_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru dangled his feet over the edge of the fire escape, shifting his weight back onto his hands behind him. He stole a sideways glance towards the girl beside him, which proved difficult with the sun kissed blonde locks jutting out from his fisherman's cap and hindering his use of peripheral vision.

"So," he started awkwardly, "What's up?"

She shrugged lightly, keeping her eyes on the asphalt a few stories below them as she leaned her arms on the lower railing of the fire escape. Long brunette tresses fell into her face as she let her chin fall onto her forearms but she did not bother to brush them away.

Takeru and Hikari were close enough that when a few minutes of silence passed between them, it wasn't awkward; they could sit quietly and still be perfectly content with the situation if only because they were sharing the silence with each other. But at this particular moment, with the sounds of traffic nearby, along with random noises that sometimes came through the glass windows of various apartments around them, Hikari's quietude made him uncomfortable.

There was something wrong and as Hikari's best friend, Takeru had every right to know what it was. But Hikari had been lull for most of the evening and Takeru still knew nothing.

"Alright, I give. What's on your mind?"

"I'm fine, Takeru," Hikari assured, raising her delicate figure and climbing back in through her window; Takeru following close behind.

"You've been quiet all night. You're obviously thinking of something," he countered after his feet had gotten safely back onto the carpeted floor.

"It's stupid, don't worry about it."

But Takeru was not convinced. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back against him. "Tell me or I start tickling."

Takeru hadn't pulled a tickle threat since they were twelve, but now; nearly five years later, Hikari didn't doubt that he would go through with his offer if she didn't speak up.

Sighing softly, she turned to face Takeru, wrapping her arms around his neck only because it was what she always did. It was a familiar gesture between the two. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I would never," he replied sincerely, wrapping his arms around her waist and lacing his fingers together at the small of her back.

"I was just thinking–Kami, I feel like an idiot–I don't know if I'm a good kisser."

A small smile spread across his lips. "Is that all?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"You promised not to laugh!" Hikari scolded, swatting his shoulder to show her disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but why would you even be wondering that?"

"I was watching a romantic movie with my mother and those movies always end with these beautiful, blissful kisses, and I was just wondering if I could ever kiss like that." She pulled away suddenly, stepping away and sitting on her bed.

Takeru sat down beside her, cupping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "I'm here to help."

Hikari couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips for very long. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his boldly, a small blush reddening her cheeks.

"Well?" she inquired quietly, after pulling away from the mostly chaste kiss.

"It's not quite like the movies," he answered softly. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned in for a second attempt.

The chastity of the first kiss was lost as Hikari decided to put more passion into it. She drew her hands up, entwining her fingers in his golden blonde locks and knocking off his white hat.

Takeru ran the tip of his tongue along her lower lip and pulled at it with his teeth. Hikari parted her lips and Takeru took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues twisted around each other for a moment, both fighting for control.

Takeru pulled away, taking in a deep breath as he did. Damn oxygen.

"Hikari?"

"Yeah?" she whispered, just as breathless.

"I don't think you need to worry about being a good kisser."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so it's not some deep, multi-chaptered masterpiece. But it is Takari and there is kissing, so every one can be happy, right?


End file.
